


公主与罪

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: 这是万劫不复的一个开端。





	公主与罪

她觉得什么东西在跟着她。

白雪快步走在宫殿长廊上。她一手提着织锦长裙的裙裾，下摆和宽大的胸口用银线镶边，另一手拿着罩住的灯笼。灯光闪烁着幽暗的光。

小公主咬咬嘴唇，她刚从宴会逃脱出来，那时她高坐在大厅首位左侧的天鹅绒椅上，蒙面纱的舞女皓腕轻牵，凌波微步，她盯着堂皇的宫殿，各国的使臣大声喧闹着，他们举杯，垂涎的目光黏在身姿曼妙的舞女身上，大厅的光线明亮，但她却不寒而栗，窗外的夜色漆黑着，像双眼睛一直在盯着她，那双眼睛带着贪婪，罪恶的神情,恶毒得像来自地下。

在舞女的第三遍歌后，她的目光停留在了空空荡荡的王座上，年轻王后早已借故离开，父王也不见踪迹，罗马使臣却依旧在酣饮醉唱。她脑海浮现出年轻王后轻轻搭在膝上，那双优雅修长的手，和她佻起的眉梢，微抿着的也许带着苹果酒味的唇。

她像是被自己的念头烫到，越来越坐如针毡，黑暗中有什么在蠢蠢欲动，试图将她往下拽去。她的脸颊因室内越来越高的温度，浮上浅浅的晕红，糜烂的酒味，舞女的脂粉，它们萦绕在她的身侧，让她越来越心慌，连带着呼吸都有些困难。

她的目光落在了那条寂静的，漆黑一片的长廊入口上，年轻王后的身影正是在那消失不见。黑暗中，那双眼睛仿佛就在那盯着她，带着某种甜蜜的诱惑。白雪咽口口水，她提起了身侧的灯笼。

她穿过冰冷的黑色盔甲的侍卫，穿过毫无察觉酣醉的使臣，穿过卖弄着身姿的女人，在她踏进长廊的一瞬，这些东西像是在一瞬消失不见。一阵巨大的怪风掀开走廊尽头的彩色玻璃窗，呼呼向她吹来。

这就像座坟墓。

白雪嘴唇发颤，她小心地向前走去，整个长廊只有她的脚步声和呼呼风声。她听见走廊尽头有某种，痛苦的，压抑的，撕裂的，不像是人所能发出的声音，她提着裙裾，颤抖地向前迈着步子，那声音越来越清晰，让她的背脊攀上阵阵寒颤。

她在胸前划个十字，厚重的黑暗中有什么潜伏着，她的脑海一片混沌，身后仿佛传来飘渺的声音，像晃晃荡荡的蛛网，萦绕着她，拽扯着她，那声音像她在先知葬礼上听到的灵歌，却又比灵歌多上一份觊觎的恶毒。

白雪的嘴唇宛如墓碑新刷的白漆。尽头的那扇门轻轻掩着，露出明亮的灯光。她匆匆朝那赶去，手中提着的灯笼轻轻颤抖，那阵诡异的风阴魂不散，撩拨着她的长发。就像是一瞬间的事，她手中提着的灯笼，长廊上唯一的光源，暗灭下去。白雪颤抖的手摸上雕花铁门的把手，她轻轻一推，没有想象中咿呀吱呀的声响，却让她的心在一瞬提到了空中。

室内的昼白的灯光很刺眼，她有些不适地闭了闭眼，父王那袭比浪花还洁白的袍子，象征着王室的红绶带，金色的三重王冠凌乱地散落在地。她怀着一种恐惧的心情向上看去。她的父王，那霍亨索伦的王，身躯失去了道貌岸然的衣冠的掩护，不断起伏着。年轻王后被重重压在身下，一袭黑红相间的长裙被撕裂得不成样子，她那双曾经搭在膝上，优雅修长的手，此时痛苦地颤抖着，那对愉快地笑着的弯眉，紧紧地蹙起。那些走廊里听见的，一切痉挛的声音，此时忽然在这一瞬尽数涌进她的脑海。她鼻子酸痛，眼中有什么滚烫的东西，却有一种更强烈的情绪梗在她的喉咙，她感觉腹中有什么尖锐的东西翻天覆地地滚动着，要把她整个人都搅空，把她的心脏都搅碎。

年迈国王粗暴地在年轻王后身上肆意妄为，他施暴似地捏咬她，折磨她，拳脚相加。白雪紧紧闭着眼，一种难以言述的痛苦几乎要将她拖入深渊。亮眼的灯光中，她听见有什么东西在狰狞地大笑，那东西大笑着，在地上翻滚着，它那双恶毒的，藏在黑暗中的眼睛，此时揶揄又嘲讽地盯着她，觊觎着她，垂涎着她。

朱迪亚的领主，罪恶的希律王。

她嘴唇发颤，大脑中不断重复着这句话，刺眼的灯光中，她好像彻底看清了那个丑陋的东西，它呲牙咧嘴，长相畸形，被锁链紧绑着，背后燃着黑火。它站在墙边的一把剑前，带着一种腻人的表情。

朱迪亚的领主，罪恶的希律王。

年轻王后细碎痛苦的声音把她笼罩住，那声音就像是浓雾，完完全全遮盖住她的双眼，在那什么也看不清的浓雾中，她看到了那把泛着寒光的剑。

朱迪亚的领主，罪恶的希律王。 

白雪慢慢朝那挪动，从床边经过，她看到黑发女人紧闭的双眼和额头上细密的汗水。愤怒和厌恶像沼泽的淤泥，她刚一绕到老国王背后，就立即抓起那把剑。她的手忘记了发抖。老国王微微挪动身子，她猛地把剑戳进他头颅下的大动脉，将他的脑袋摁在床上，把剑抽出来，又捅了好几下。

老国王发出一声喑哑的呻吟，然后是喉咙被血阻塞的那种可怕的声音。他低头拱背地趴着，不自然地伸着两条胳膊，后脑勺张开着边缘不整齐的红色裂口，凝成块状的黑色血泊在天鹅绒的床单上逐渐漫开。

血腥味灌进她的鼻中，黏糊糊的东西滴滴答答地落在她身上。白雪的手依旧摁着那颗头颅。整个王宫一片死寂，像黑洞洞一缸沸腾的墨水。

忽然，站在墙边的那东西发出一串凄厉的，畅快的，野兽也难以发出的恶毒的大笑，血迹斑斑的东西无声无息地潜进白雪的脑海，清晰而胆寒。她举起剑，像亚瑟王提着斩龙的宝剑，盯着那个带着看完好戏后餍足姿态的东西，奋力扔过去，那剑直刺那东西的咽喉，它顷刻化成一阵灰烟，在空中散去。 

剑哐当一声，掉落在了黑石地板上。罪恶，黑暗，晦明，像叫嚣的野兽，从她的内心深处钻出来。那剑与金石摩擦的刺耳声像是在她的大脑中贴着头皮刺去。尖锐的痛感让她喘不过气来。

“白雪。”年轻王后将老国王的躯体挪开，她呼唤着她，那双优雅，修长的手，轻轻抚摸着小公主微卷的长发，让她躺在自己膝上。

“白雪。”她温柔地呼唤着她，她的背脊攀上一阵寒意，这股寒意比先前更甚，她抬起头，困惑地看向对方，年轻王后温柔地注视她，轻轻拍着她剧烈颤抖的背，唇边带着意味不明的笑意。

一种恐惧紧紧地压着她的喉咙，她说不出话来。年轻王后那双褐色的眸中像是笼罩着迷雾，她是这么温柔地注视着她。白雪枕在她的膝上，搂着她的腰。那温热的气息如此近在咫尺，她恐惧，害怕，但却有一种更甚恐惧的欲望压倒性地占据了一切。

剑刃的鲜血逐渐凝结成黑色，剑身仍闪着寒光。年轻王后捧起她的脸颊，她的声音轻柔在她的耳畔擦过，她只能看见她那双剔透的，漂亮的褐色眼睛，像海妖的歌声一样蛊惑。

罪恶的不是希律王，是希罗底。

她听见细微的，纺着命运之线的沙沙的声音，听见剪刀泛着寒光的开合声。室内是如此明亮，却有什么一直在将她往下拽去，宴会之初那种预感清晰而寒颤地被验证。她看着年轻王后的弯眉，她的鼻梁，和带着苹果酒味的唇。她紧紧搂着对方温热的身体，那颗被蛛丝线拴住的心脏彻底松垮下去，任由着被肆意摇晃，拽入地底。

她知道她马上就会叫来侍卫，知道她马上就会宣布国王被刺杀的死讯。她知道那双褐色的眸中藏着怎样仇恨，恶毒的灵魂。但她却静静地躺在她温热的怀里，感受着她轻柔地抚摸着她的长发。

她也知道。

这是万劫不复的一个开端。


End file.
